


Spirit of Giving

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Original Work
Genre: Anthro, Cookie Jar TF, Cookie-based Vore, Hermaphrodites, Inanimate TF, Other, Soft Vore, Vore, Weight Gain, Wolfcow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Christmas time has rolled around once again, and Swan is eager to see what she gets from Santa this year. When something goes bump on the roof, the portly wucow has to go investigate, along with her other half, Opal. Will they find the titular Santa, or will their search turn up something else...?My first foray into vore. Also Tharja is here for some reason. Merry Christmas, everyone! ♥





	Spirit of Giving

‘Twas the night before Christmas and all through their home, not a creature was stirring, kept safe from the white foam.

The house of the sisters Swan and Opal was decorated quite a lot with various lights that blinked and sparkled against the snowy white expanse of the neighborhood. A couple large inflated lawn ornaments of a snowman and Santa were on the corner of her lawn, nearby a tree in the corner of the yard. There was just enough shoveled out to go from their door to the driveway.

The blinking lights of the Christmas lights in the window teased at the interior, which wasn’t as lavish as the outside, but the living room was well decoated at the very least. A large, albeit fake, tree stood by the window, several ornaments strewn across its plumage, while beneath it, a sizeable pile of boxes wrapped in various wrappings were piled up and laid out.

Most seemed to be addressed to Opal, while a paltry few being addressed to the other sister.

Swan stirred in bed, her large comforter making swishing noises as she rolled about. She was anxious, nervous. She had tried her best to be good this year, but would it be enough? Would Santa get her something good for her troubles? Or would Opal’s badness bring down her standing with the big man? Or what if Opal got something good and she didn’t?

Her eyes snapped open and she sighed, turning over to look at her alarm clock. 1 am. When did Santa come, anyways? Would he come if she was still awake?

A series of heavy thuds against the roof as she began dozing off again made her eyes snap back open. Rapid, heavy noises, traveling along above her room, across the entire roof, before grinding to a halt.

Was that him? Or could it be a burglar? It wasn’t uncommon for people to rob houses around Christmas time in order to fund their own Christmases…

It wouldn’t hurt to check, right?

Swan lifted her blanket and climbed out of bed. Her pajamas just consisted of a pair of black short shorts that hugged her hips and butt, bulge pressing out against the front stitching, along with a large white t-shirt spelling ‘Moo for You’ on it, with a little cartoon cow beneath it. Beside her bedside stood her cane of solid polished wood, ornament at the top gleaning against little glints of light. She took it, holding it close in both hands as she began to leave her room.

Her hooves clopped softly against the hardwood floor, and she kept her ears open as she stepped down the hall, seeing the light from the living room getting closer and closer. She couldn’t hear any more steps upstairs anymore. Were they inside? Or did they leave?

“Bitch,” a sudden voice called out from beside her, making the wolfcow leap up a good foot and moo in alarm. “The hell are you like, doing out of bed?”

Swan hissed, gripping her weapon tighter as she glared at Opal, standing in the middle of the hall in her pink and white lingerie that hugged her curves closely and matched the color of her fur and udder, hanging above her crotch.

“Don’t… do that!” Swan hissed, stomping her hoof once. “I heard something on the roof, and…”

“And you think it’s Santa? Oh my God you’re adorably dumb,” Opal cackled as she leaned down and rubbed the wucow between the horns patronizingly. “It’s probably just like, snow from the trees or something.”

“I’m… just going to check real quick,” the shorter girl sighed, tail flicking annoyedly as she turned back around and continued her walk to the living room. Opal scoffed, rolled her eyes, and followed behind, holding her phone at the ready as she browsed her sites, and took a couple pictures of Swan’s butt at the good angle she had it at.

They turned the corner into the open living room, both honestly expecting nothing to be there, only to find that there was indeed a figure waiting in the adjoining kitchen. But it wasn’t some big, round man, sporting a red coat and full of Holiday cheer.

The woman standing in their kitchen was tall and lithe, a red cape across her back, seemingly stopping just above her rear. She wore, for lack of better term, a Christmas themed bikini, bright red with little white adornments. Her legs were at least covered with dark stockings and heels, so she had some protection. Her long dark hair was adorned by a pair of antlers, that seemed so out of place, yet weirdly fitting at the same time.

“Who… Who are you? You’re not Santa…” Swan mumbled, holding her cane at the ready as she didn’t move her eyes away from the strange woman.

Turning around, she looked at the sisters both, measuring them up with a dull look in her eyes. She had a cookie in her hand and was seemingly eating out of the platter Swan had set up, without Opal knowing to avoid getting teased of course.

“Both awake…? Hm. Usually my magic is strong enough to keep you sort asleep…” The intruder mumbled, placing the treat she was in the middle of eating back down before stepping towards them.

Opal was instantly on high alert, her free hand summoning forth a ring of water that solidified into sharp ice, which she gripped tightly.

“The damn girl is some kinda like, witch… burglar!” She hissed.

“Oh, settle down, Opal,” the woman tsked, smirking a little. “I wasn’t sure what to expect from you, but this seems par for the course…”

“… Are you Santa?” Swan asked, timid at first, lowering her weapon as she took a step forward, a smile spreading across her lips. “Or Mrs. Claus?”

The woman laughed, her laugh a sharp noise that seemed like she found it more amusing than funny.

“You may call me Tharja, just… an ordinary girl, doing her duty during this festive season…” She spread her arms apart, her cape billowing out from beyond her arms, breasts bouncing slightly from the grandiose gesture. “I grant gifts to those deserving, boons and banes for all.”

“Bullshit!” Opal barked, glaring at her. “You’re here to steal out stuff or kidnap us!”

Tharja’s eyes narrowed on her, glaring at her something fierce. Swan wasn’t even getting the brunt force of this glare and it sent shivers down her spine.

“Now… You’ve been very, very naughty…” Tharja murmured, bringing her thumb to her lip, gently nibbling on it as she looked over Opal’s form. Taller than Swan, not quite as fat and round as her, but still weighty… She smirked; she could work with this. “After all, how many times have you tormented the dear? I recall something about a party… and a small little dog…”

Opal froze up, eyes going wide, realizing this woman might’ve had a bit more cloud than what she had originally thought. Her arm raised back, ready to throw her ice ring, but Tharja was quicker and got the upper hand as her hands began to glow. The white-furred wolfcow could no longer move. She was stuck, arm raised back, eyes trained on the witch ready to throw.

“Wh-What’re you like… doing…?” She stammered, her body wiggling occasionally as she tried fighting out of it.

“You’ve been very, very naughty… As your punishment, you shall be useful for once in your life…” Tharja said ominously, her hands waving in a circle before coming together, moving her hands together like she was molding an orb.

The changes were immediately evident. The ring of ice dropped from her hand along with her phone, the weapon disintegrating while the phone clanked unceremoniously. Swan stared in amazement as Opal’s height gradually dipped, getting shorter and shorter, the sisters making eye contact as Swan’s height began to surpass her other’s.

It didn’t stop there. It wasn’t until that Opal was about a foot tall that the shrinking ceased, but Swan realized that her width didn’t change much at all! It was like she was shrunk down into a hyper shortstack! So round and short, like a playground ball.

“Th-The hell!” Opal barked, her voice a few tones higher from her smaller size. “Fix me!”

“Oh, it won’t be permanent. Maybe,” Tharja said with a little shrug as she walked forward, leaning down to pick up the shrunken sister, holding her up without much effort before Swan. “But you’re also not complete.”

Opal looked at her fearfully as the witch’s hands began to glow once more, and she began pushing against the shrunken body, beginning to shape the fat about and mold her body more physically now. Swan bit her lip, crossing her arms as she shifted worriedly. Should she help? Opal was in trouble, but she didn’t seem to be in pain… In fact, she swore she heard some mooing moans out of her lips that were rapidly being moved into her body, moans that she was quite, quite familiar with.

“Uh… Is she going to be okay?” Swan finally asked, taking a step forward to watch the gothic witch’s handiwork. “I mean, she’s a bitch, but…”

“Heeheehee…” Tharja cackled, making Swan think that the Christmas wish just elected to ignore her as it took a good while before she finally responded. “This curse I’m placing on her shall last for a week… and your present shall last one week.”

“My present…?” Swan asked slowly, before her eyes lit up and she smiled. “I’ve been good?”

“Oh, yes… Considering what she puts you through, I saw an… opportunity…” She responded with Swan waiting for her to finish her thought, but she never did. Instead she focused on her sculpting.

It wasn’t long before she held out her finished product, Opal now sporting a new form that Swan couldn’t help but giggle at.

She was a cookie jar, no ifs ands or buts about it. Her face was plastered on the front, eyes rolled back and mouth hanging open like lost in orgasmic bliss. The round shape of her breasts was painted on below on the flat, round jar, along with her hands flashing two peace signs on the side. The back had the curve of her tail painted, along with the notable roundness of her rear. Even the lid was yellow, simulating her blonde hair, and the bottom of it was pink, just like her udder!

Swan had to admit, it was a rather striking resemblance.

“And this is your gift,” the Christmas Witch said with a smile as she handed it over. It wasn’t a good smile, though. Despite her having shown no signs of hostility towards Swan, the fact she was smiling didn’t make her feel safe or comforted.

“Well, thank you,” Swan said slowly, taking the weirdly heavy jar, giving it a little shake to see if it was full. Indeed it was! She lifted the lid and hesitated before peeking in, only to gasp in surprise at the sight. There were tons of gingerbread cookies in there! Reaching in to pull them out, she laughed out loud when she realized that they were all designed to look like Opal! Various outfits, facial expressions, poses…

“She’ll be restored a week from now,” Tharja repeated, muttering a quiet, “sadly” at the end of the sentence as she grabbed another cookie from the platter Swan had left out. “Let you enjoy her as she enjoyed you, let her have her… heehee… just desserts… And as a parting gift, to help you sleep…”

Swan blinked as she suddenly felt warm. Very warm. Her clothes were feeling tighter, and she couldn’t help but let out a moan with her eyes shut as pleasure surged through her body. A few rips and tears pierced the air, and when she finally opened her eyes, she looked down at herself to see that she had suddenly put on a good bit of weight! Enough to tear her shorts apart, leaving her in her purple and black panties in the middle of her kitchen while her normally larger shirt was pulled up over her tummy, letting the silly fat thing hang out.

Swan looked up to ask Tharja as to why she did it, or to even just thank her. But the Christmas Witch was gone. Looking around confused, Swan saw a shadow pass from above her window with the familiar thudding from the roof, and she smiled, knowing that the strange little witch had gone on to the next house.

Leaving Swan with her new cookie jar. She turned it over in her hands, snickering to herself as she set it down on the coffee table and quickly nabbed herself a glass of milk that she made earlier in the day. A midnight snack couldn’t hurt? Ever since she opened the jar and the smell hit her nose, she was just dying to have some…

So she took her seat, the arm chair she placed that massive rear in creaking from the suddenness of her being placed on it and brought that Opal-jar onto her lap. Popping the top open once more, she reached in and nabbed her first treat. Opal in her red party dress! The one that she stole from Swan, so she had to go to prom in an old hand-me-down…

Swan smirked as she dipped her body in the milk and popped it in her mouth, chomping it down in just a few bites. They were damn fine tasting, as well as decorated well. Normally she found that if they were decorated, they didn’t taste as good, but these bridged the gap. She eagerly took the next one and dipped it in as she observed the outfit. Seemed like this one was just her lingerie like she was wearing tonight… It even had a dumb expression on her face, which amused Swan to no end.

“Sorry, Opal… But I gotta agree with her…” Swan mumbled, speaking with her mouth full, some crumbs falling onto her bust. “Look on the bright side! You’ve never really looked better…” She didn’t even bother dunking the next one, just shoving it into her mouth unceremoniously.

They were just so good. It made sense, given that they were obviously made from magic. But even then, there was no way they should be this good! She wasn’t even registering that she was eating them two at a time, each hand now getting some down her open maw. It was a slippery slope of hunger and she was going down head-first.

Never once did her hands touch the bottom of the jar. No matter how fast she scooped out the Opal-treats, there always seemed to be more. Lost in the gluttonous bliss that was her petty revenge, she didn’t fully care. She was being fed, and Opal was finally getting what was coming to her. Smirking to herself, she slowed down if only to look at one of cookies, Opal in a school girl’s plaid uniform, posed like she was cartoonishly flattened by an anvil. She placed a long, wet kiss on the cookie’s face, tongue lolling all around, drooling as she coated her tongue against Opal’s cookie body before she popped it back into her mouth to chomp on down.

Swan wasn’t aware of how quickly time was passing. 1:30 became 2:00, became 3:00, became 4:00… All the while she didn’t stop engorging. Her bust became a graveyard for stray cookies. Her body was only getting rounder with each passing minute as more cookies made their homes within her. An infinite supply of sweets was an infinite supply of weight for a hungry girl.

Her panties gradually met the same fate as her shorts, ripping bit by bit before finally coming apart at the seams, hips and thighs jiggling from the sudden lack of elastic, while her thick cock, hardened with pure, gluttonous arousal rubbed against the underside of her belly, which spilled out more and more, until the slightest movements would be making her hump herself.

Her stomach spilled out over the armrests of her chair, the cookie jar resting on the space between it and her breasts, which gradually grew out with the rest of her, underboob gradually getting exposed more and more the more she ate. The shirt held firm the best it could, tearing around the sleeves as they started getting flabbier and flabbier.

It wasn’t long until Swan’s eating slowed down to a crawl, and as Swan finished one of her many, many casualties for the night, she leaned back, the armchair reclining to better fit her while she let out a mighty yawn.

“Fat… puppy… syndrome…” She mumbled to herself, letting out a happy, tired giggle that made her chubby cheeks jostle about.

It only took a couple seconds before she fell asleep, her now rotund body relaxing as she found her slumber. The girl was clearly pushing 400 pounds at this point, not that she knew or care. That was a probably for future-Swan.

And as she settled in for the night, the Opal cookie jar rolled off her stomach and landed on the ground, a dull thud echoing through the empty living room as her ahegao face flashed up to the ceiling, the girl behind the face stewing, planning her revenge.


End file.
